


Waiting for You

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 校内麻瓜出身学生的安全问题堪忧，詹姆坚持每晚到图书馆借莉莉回公共休息室，莉莉对此似乎缺乏热情。





	Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线詹莉六年级，两人尚处于双暗恋状态。（）内为詹姆内心活动，【】内为莉莉内心活动。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

　　

 

（已经八点半了，九点我得到图书馆门口接莉莉。）

　　

【已经八点半了，詹姆肯定还在公共休息室跟西里斯吹牛呢。】

　　

（时间过得真慢啊，我真想立马飞奔过去见她）

　　

【还有二十五分钟，不对，我还得让他等上一阵。十分钟？会不会太久了？唉，他怎么就不能早点来？】

　　

（大脚板又在那样看我了，“一个深陷爱河的傻瓜”。好吧，我就是。）

　　

【玛丽又在不耐烦地哼哼了，她刚才说什么来着？】

　　

（大脚板说“其实你完全可以缩短在这里坐立不安的时间的”，那副口吻真让人生气。）

　　

【玛丽又说了一遍“你干嘛不直接回去找他”，烦死人了。】

　　

（他懂什么？如果我太早过去，莉莉肯定会觉得我打扰她学习。她再次把我的追求当成骚扰是我最不想看到的情况了。）

　　

【她懂什么？我还没完全原谅他上回把伯特伦·奥布里的头变成两倍大的事呢，才不会让他觉得我也想追求他。】

　　

（真不知道莉莉为什么这么刻苦，我们离N.E.W.Ts考试还有一年多呢，她就已经要每晚学习到图书馆闭馆了，有时候还得再晚点到平斯夫人赶她出来。）

　　

【詹姆怎么就不明白，半小时前我就把论文写完了。明年才N.E.W.Ts考试呢，我哪有那么多功课要做？】

　　

（但是她专心的样子可真好看，真希望我能和她一块去，如果她允许的话，我保证能不发出任何声音就看着她一整晚。）

　　

【每次他都是送我到图书馆门口就走了，我知道他想留下来，如果他开口问，我说不定就同意了。可要是他整晚都坐在旁边，我就什么也学不成了。】

　　

（其实我知道莉莉不太乐意见到我，她肯定还觉得我是个傲慢自大的傻瓜呢。）

　　

【我是不是对詹姆太苛刻了？今年他已经不像之前那样傲慢自大了，或许我不该总像从前那样呛他。】

　　

（我总是脑子一热就做出过后立马后悔的事，尤其是在她面前。她是那么完美，要是不做傻事，我真不知道有什么能让她注意我了。）

　　

【现在在我身边的时候他总是又想炫耀自己、又小心翼翼的，不知道自己那样子有多可爱。】

　　

（我不能老是在她周围打转，她会觉得我是个烦人的跟踪狂。）

　　

【说起来最近詹姆很少故意在我身边转悠吸引我的注意了，虽然那样的确很烦人，但这会不会是因为他讨厌我总是对他说教？】

　　

（可有时候我实在没法控制，她太受欢迎了。一想到莉莉可能会觉得某个心怀鬼胎的男生比我更讨她喜欢，我就气得发狂。）

　　

【像他那样的帅气的魁地奇明星，不知道有多少漂亮又风趣的女孩子排着队要做他女朋友呢。从她们中间挑一个——或者几个，管它呢，肯定比把心思花在一个总是教训他的讨厌的级长身上强多了。】

　　

（总算到出发时间了，虽然冷嘲热讽的，大脚板还是跟着我一块下楼了。他可以支走玛丽·麦克唐纳，让我和莉莉独处一会儿。）

　　

【现在他是不是该出发了？希望西里斯会跟着他一起来，玛丽总是很热衷于给我和詹姆“制造机会”，但我可放心不下她一个人回宿舍。】

　　

（通往图书馆的走廊还是又黑又安静，这些阴影实在太适合搞袭击了。我清楚这点是因为我从前这么干过好多次，我不会让任何人对莉莉做出相同的事。）

　　

【现在到处都不太平，报上每天都有伤亡事件被刊登，斯莱特林那帮人对麻瓜出身学生的袭击越来越猖狂了。天知道他们看到我或者玛丽落单会做些什么。】

　　

（可莉莉一点都不害怕，我上次听到她对多卡斯发火说自己才不会被那群血统论的垃圾吓得缩在塔楼里不敢出来。她从来不在意别人的眼光，不害怕任何事。）

　　

【我不想让那群血统论的家伙觉得自己可以随意摆布我们，可想到他们可能埋伏在我要去的每个地方，我就心里发怵。】

　　

（她终于同意我每晚送她去图书馆和回塔楼时我简直欣喜若狂，要是我不得不披着隐形衣跟着她又被发现的话，可能会被咒得忘记自己的性别。）

　　

【这段时间以来他完全遵守了自己的保证，和我一块走的时候绝不说和做任何多余的事，真让我意外。】

　　

（真希望能跟莉莉单独说几分钟话，可我好不容易才争取到跟莉莉单独相处的机会，可不能轻率地丢了它。）

　　

【他真的把我的意愿和保护我的安全放在追求我之上了，这可不是个小进步。】

　　

（如果今天莉莉心情好的话，回去的路上我或许可以向她请教一下……魔药学？这是她的得意科目，她总是很乐意给其他同学解答疑问的，这不算“多余的”吧？算吗？）

　　

【但他至少可以问问作业吧，像两个哑剧演员似的一前一后走回塔楼看上去未免也太蠢了，难道要我去跟他搭话？】

　　

（已经可以看到图书馆的门口了，我最好把脚步放轻点，免得惹她生气。不准跑，詹姆！）

　　

【他应该快要到了，我得赶紧到书架后面去，要不我可能就会跑出去迎接他了。控制住自己，莉莉！】

　　

（图书馆已经空了，我只看到玛丽还坐在那儿，难道莉莉厌烦了总是被我跟着，早就走了？）

　　

【没听到他的脚步声，已经九点了呀，难道詹姆再也不想跟着我了，不来了？】

　　

（如果她走了，我至少还可以用活点地图察看她的位置，确保她安全回宿舍。唉，大脚板一定会笑死我的。）

　　

【如果他不来了，那我……唉，我总可以和玛丽一起走回去的。不是什么损失，是不是？】

　　

（哦，我看到她的书包了！看样子她还在选要带回宿舍看的书呢，要是太重的话我可以帮她搬。）

　　

【哦，我听到玛丽跟他打招呼的声音了！她不该在图书馆这么大声的，肯定是故意的，这个鬼精灵。现在，我该选些什么书呢？】

　　

（还得有一阵呢，在平斯夫人去赶人前莉莉是不会出来的，没关系，我总会等着她。）

　　

【都怪他来得这么晚，每天我都得到平斯夫人赶人的时候才能回宿舍。不过算了吧，这点时间我还是可以拿出来等等他。】

　　

（全文完）


End file.
